


你找你妈呢？

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [101]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	你找你妈呢？

Aitor抱着足球，走进了Guti的豪华健身房，他金发蓝眼的亲爹正沉迷健身不可自拔，光裸的上身布满了纹身，Aitor至今没明白Raul是怎么容忍这玩意的，反正他是看都不想看。

“爸，我妈呢？”

和Guti小时候一个模子刻出来的小孩直截了当地问，没给Guti一点说话的机会。这让金发男人非常不满，他放下健身器材，走过来，“你这孩子，怎么一天到晚就知道喊妈，你有什么事不能和我说。”

Guti似乎非常享受难得的教育孩子的机会，平时Raul都把孩子管的很严，仿佛他是个外人一样。他做错了什么啊？也就是鼓励孩子逃学，并把孩子带到酒吧喝几杯而已。真男人，就该学会喝酒烫头。

“说吧，出了啥事，你告诉我，我绝对、百分之一百帮你解决咯！”

望着莫名其妙就自信心爆棚的中二亲爹，Aitor淡定地吐出一句：“给我点零花钱。”

一瞬间，像被针戳破的气球一般，Guti的自信心迅速瘪了下去。他抓着湿漉漉的金色长发，憨憨一笑：“哈哈，你妈买东西去了，一会就回来.....”

“你先踢，踢会那个球。”

Aitor翻了一个白眼，心说我就知道。他不抱任何希望的离开了，Guti灰溜溜地继续他伟大的健身事业。

亲爹不靠谱，还能怎么办？孩子那颗拔凉拔凉的心当然要靠妈咪来温暖了。Raul一回来，他就扑上去大哭，一边哭还一边嚷嚷：“呜呜呜，我爸打我了！”

Raul见惯不怪，放下手中的塑料袋，摸了摸才到他腰的小男孩的发顶：“行了，别装了。”

Aitor：我哭了，我装的。

Raul豪爽的给了小孩零花钱，又让他把刚买回来的零食拿去给哥哥和其他小伙伴们。微笑着看着孩子跑出去玩的身影，Raul感到无比满足。啊，Life is beautiful。

如果没有某个不靠谱老爹的话。

Raul阴沉着脸将Guti从健身房里揪出来，质问道：“孩子问你要零花钱，你为什么不给？”

Guti脸上原本的热情笑容挂不住了，Aitor那死小子，怎么这么会告状。

“我.....我没钱.....”

“你没钱？你怎么会——”

Raul突然像意识到什么一样，刹住了车，Guti还浑然不觉，本能地回答：“我工资不是都给你了吗？而且我上个月也丢了工作.....”

“对了，我的钱呢？”

Raul心虚地说：“你现在吃我的软饭，还好意思问我要钱！”

“虽然但是，我之前每个月工资都给你了啊，你说你帮我存起来的？”

“啊这，”Raul心虚地笑了笑：“亲爱的，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要听哪个。”

Guti被他笑的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了：“坏消息。”

“坏消息是，上个月公司亏了一点......”

“那好消息呢？”

“好消息是刚好用你的工资补上啦。”

“？？？”

狐狸和狼的小别墅发出一声惨叫，Aitor在院子里仍然很淡定地踢着皮球，倒是哥哥Jorge不安地问：“他俩怎么了？是不是在吵架啊？”

“没事，准是妈咪又把金毛的钱拿去赌球了，并且又压了马竞。”

“早跟他说不要压马竞了，压一次输一次，”Jorge叹了口气，揉着弟弟的头发：“还有，不要这么喊爸爸，你也是金毛啊。”


End file.
